A Woman's Touch
by xo Flirtatious Woman xo
Summary: Firefighter Emily Prentiss finds homicide victims. When the FBI team are called in, JJ and Emily are instantly attracted to each other. Watning: Contains Femslash, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_Title: A Woman's Touch  
_

_Summary: Firefighter Emily Prentiss finds homicide victims. When the FBI team are called in, JJ and Emily are instantly attracted to each other. _

_Rating: NC-17 (NO MINORS!)_

_Warning: Contains Femslash, AU, Sexual Content_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Putting Out the Flames**

The fire station was quiet. Emily just finished her daily workout and was taking a shower.

Her mind wandered to recent events. Her team had been called out to put out more fires than usual. Yes, since it was summer, they have been kept on their toes, especially on the fourth of July. But she had put out three fires in the last two weeks, each with a victim not making it.

Even for Seattle, it was unusual. What was going on?

When the brunette firefighter was done with her shower, she got out and was dressed in her navy blue t-shirt, navy blue pants and her belt. She made sure to have her beeper and walkie talkie on in case she gets dispatched.

She walked to the lounge and found one of her best friends playing solitaire.

"Hey Nathan, why don't you play a game of pool with me?" Emily asked and grabbed a pool stick.

Nathan looked up and smiled, "Get ready to lose." Nathan grabbed a pool stick, "Care to go first?"

Before anything else could be said, the station house alarm rang. The radio dispatcher announced: _Engine 27, respond to house fire at Melrose off Machias._ Emily and her team rushed to put their gear on: hood, boots and pants, coat, mask, air pack and helmet. They ran to the medic unit and fire truck.

Nathan drove and Emily sat in the passenger seat. "It's just passed two in the morning. How is anyone up?"

Emily shrugged, "Maybe no one is up and it was just an accident."

Nathan gave his friend an incredulous look. "You don't really believe that do you?" He asked, making a left turn. The alarms were blaring, disturbing the peaceful night. "Do you think the last house fires weren't set on purpose?"

"I know they were, Nate. The way their bodies were positioned weren't accurate for someone in fear. But it brings me comfort to be hopeful that everyone will be alright."

Nathan looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry." The roads were slick from the rainstorm the day before. Nate was doing his best to not slide and keep control of the fire truck.

He turned the truck up on Melrose and stopped in front of the burning house. The house could barely be seen. There was already a crowd forming, watching. "Man, that's not a house, it's a freakin' mansion." Emily said.

Emily and Nathan hoped out of the rig. "Don't forget your axe Emily."

"Yes dear." Emily said playfully. She unlocked the back and retrieved her axe and other needed gear.

Emily flicked on her radio, "IC this is Prentiss, the house is engulfed in flames, and we are going to need another rig."

A voice came in, "Prentiss, this is Incident Command confirming you need another rig."

It was protocol to wait for the other rig, but she feared if she did, lives would be lost.

Nathan walked next to her, "We're going to need a lot of help." On cue, it started to rain heavily. Nathan shrugged his arms, "I guess I'll take it." Nathan got the hose out and attached it to the fire hydrant.

"Masters, give me a hand with this." He yelled to another fire fighter. The duo turned the hose on and started to battle the flames.

The hard rain thumped on Emily's hard helmet, making it feel like someone was banging on her head. "I have a bad feeling about this, Carter." She said to Nathan. She paused for a moment, seeing the flames getting worse. "I gotta go in." Emily put her gloves on and ran to the house. She ignored Nathan and Masters pleas.

The heavy equipment and clothing Emily endured weighed is 53 lbs. Prentiss always forgets how heavy it was. She made a mental note that she was grateful that she had been doing the P90X workouts.

She opened the front door and walked in. Black smoke poured out, making it pitch black. On instinct, Emily pulled out her flashlight. She cleared the bottom floor and made her way up the stairs. She hated that there was so many rooms. She knew she was crunched for time. "Anybody home?" She yelled out.

The only things that could be heard were the sound of fire crackles and the air supply from Emily's air equipment. Emily stepped into another room and crouched down under the bed. She knew little kids hid under there when they were scared. Sure enough, a little boy around four years old was in a fetal position, shaking. She keyed her shoulder mic. "This is Prentiss. We have a victim: a young boy hiding under the bed."

"It's okay; I'm here to help you." Emily reached her hand out for the boy to take. When she pulled him out, he clung to her like a baby koala.

Emily carried him down the stairs but stopped when she saw the exit was blocked by burning debris. Emily looked to the right and saw a window to climb out of. She got the boy out first and was going to turn back to see if anyone else was inside but her coat was pulled by Nathan. "Don't even think about it Prentiss. If there is anyone in there, they're gone. It's a lost cause. Come out. You did your job."

Emily felt torn but climbed out the window. She saw another rig battling the flames alongside hers.

Hours later, the mansion was no longer on fire and was finally cool enough to walk in.

Masters, Nathan, and Emily walked in to assess the situation. Emily took her helmet, hood and air supply off. Her face was covered in sweat and soot.

"The boy said his mother is away on a business trip but the dad still should be in here." Nathan said

Emily shook her head in disgust. She felt horrible and a little guilty for the little boy. There was one room they hadn't checked yet. The three knew the father had to be in this one.

The brunette beauty tried to open the door but it appeared it was melted shut. She got her axe out and swung it on the wall. Wood debris flew around with each blow. Finally, she made a hole big enough. She stepped in and found a man lying limply on his bed. He was partially burned but could still make him out.

"When are the police going to catch this bastard?" Nathan asked

Emily said nothing, she just stared at his charred lower half body.

* * *

Garcia and JJ were walking in the BAU building, playfully arguing about the 90 day rule.

"JJ, I know for a fact that if it was someone you were really attracted to, you wouldn't be able to not have sex with whoever that is." Garcia said in exasperation.

JJ smiled, "Wrong. I do have some control. What's the difference if I wait? It also tells me if they are willing to wait for me or are they really after one thing."

"200 dollars says you can't wait the 90 day rule." Garcia said with a smirk.

JJ busted out laughing, "Seriously? Garcia, I don't want to take your money."

Garcia smiled bigger, "500."

JJ shook her head with a smile before taking her hand and sealed the deal. "You're going to regret this Garcia."

"I would say you would have the regrets but I don't think you'll be upset too much if you have your girltoy." Garcia said

"Girltoy?" JJ asked between chuckles.

"Yeah, you know instead of 'boytoy', it's 'girltoy'." Garcia said helpfully.

JJ laughed, "Okay, what about you? Are you even going to attempt to apply the 90 day rule?"

The blonde tech analyst shrugged, "That would be pointless wouldn't it?"

Hotch interrupted when they reached the bullpen. "New case. We're going to Seattle. We'll go over it on the plane. Garcia, you have the documents on your desk." Before either one of them could say anything, he walked past them, obviously in a hurry.

* * *

The jet was on its way to Seattle with Agents: Hotchner, Reid, Morgan, Blake, Rossi, and Jareau. Garcia as always was on the laptop, feeding them the information.

"Okay, four men have been found dead in their homes. The first three were too badly burned to know the cause of death but firefighters were able to salvage the fourth.

He was naked and appeared to have been strangled with a thin but strong material, considering the ligature marks were thin, he was badly beaten and was burned post mortem."

Garcia sent them the pictures for the team to see.

The team continued their thoughts.

* * *

After setting up shop, the team talked to the victim's families. They had now been working on this for a couple days. They knew that the similarities between the victims were that they were drug dealers. So far, that was the only thing they had in common.

Hotch decided to visit the fire station that responded to the calls for more information. He brought JJ with him while the others continued brainstorming.

They pulled up and walked into the fire station. The two flashed their credentials at the captain who was writing on his clipboard. "I am SSA Hotchner and this is SSA Jareau. We were wondering if you had time for a few questions about recent calls your employees have been on. We are investigating a homicide."

The captain looked up and said, "I'm Matthew but you can call me Matt. You're going to want to talk to Prentiss and Carter. They have been there for each one. Follow me."

On their way there, Hotch whispered to JJ, "You take Prentiss, I will talk to Carter."

"Carter is in the back using the gym and Prentiss is checking her gear." The captain said. They thanked him and separated.

JJ followed the path and saw a fit woman with black hair that reached a little passed her shoulders. She had porcelain skin, tall and could easily see her shapely muscles. JJ's eyes traveled down the brunette beauty's body. Her six pack abs could be seen through her fitted t-shirt. This firefighter obviously worked out every day. Probably twice a day. The brunette was checking her air supply and was happy to see it passed. The blonde swallowed and walked over.

Emily heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman walking her way.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
